micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:European Micronational Culture Organisation
This is a very good idea. Im very impressed. I think one for North American micronations should be created soon. Ramtak619 16:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your kind words. I also await to see the North American one, and perhaps our organisations can have a ceremonial partnership to promote cooperation between European and North American micronations. Kaznia2 18:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed we can, and we will. Shall i set up the North American organization now? When ever you are ready, also Cheslovia recognises your nation. Kaznia2 18:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Cheslovia. Would you like to form an alliance? If you would please e-mail me here and we will create a treaty. Ramtak619 18:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I have created the proposed final treaty. Ramtak619 19:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This is a truly excellent idea. The Republic of Bokonton would be greatly interested in joining, if possible. Bokontonian 14:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Your welcome to join Kaznia2 19:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) North American Culture Organization No, I will. will contact all microstate leaders and offer them to join.--New Euro Emperor 18:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have great interest in joining. Keep in mind it will be modeled after the EMCO. Ramtak619 18:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I understand, and look forward to the successof both organizeations.--New Euro Emperor 18:48, 14 March 2009 (UTC) When do you expect the NAMCO to be up on this website? Ramtak619 20:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Tonight or tomorrow morning--New Euro Emperor 20:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I look forward to it. Ramtak619 20:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Francisville I am very impressed with the idea of these organisations. I would like to know exactly how they operate and if nations can obtain membership HGDH Jamie Sutherland, Democratic Duchy of Francisville Teh idea for the EMCO was originally to keep a fairly detailed record of unique micronational cultures in Europe. Since nearly all Cheslovian citizens are patriotic towards Europe, they wanted to expand Europe's "cultural uniqueness" thus the EMCO was established. Nations can become members simply by including themsleves in the section of members on the main article. Unlike other organisations there are no documents that need to be signed, mainly because this organisation keeps a relatively informal relationship with its members (however out side the organisation formalities must resume), however it is required that members are European nations or have at least a territory in Europe to be considered European. Having said this, being a members offers two benefits - memebers may imporve relations with other European micronations and also discuss idea on how to improve EMCO. Although, non members, from any continent, may contribute, but cannot take part in the discussions concerning improvement on the EMCO. Kaznia2 13:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Membership How does a micronation become a member of this orginisation? Do you just sign up? King Ian II 00:06, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed you can just write your name on the list. Kaznia2 said that "Nations can become members simply by including themsleves in the section of members on the main article. ... there are no documents that need to be signed, mainly because this organisation keeps a relatively informal relationship with its members ...), however it is required that members are European nations or have at least a territory in Europe to be considered European." So yes, Camuria can join. --Cajak 00:11, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you --King Ian II 00:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I would very much like to join. We are based in Europe in the UK, where I wish to be the main base, however, we are a non-territoria (virtual) nation and have citizens all over the world. Does this exclude us? Jamie Sutherland I personally don't know. If you have citizens around the world but they still have "Francisville citizenship", then it's like real countries with emigrants. --Cajak 09:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I think you would be able to join, unlike a few other non-territorial micronations Francisville has a serious attitude. Kaznia2 09:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) If nobody has a problem, I will add myself to th list. Thank you Francisvillegov 10:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Ok Kaznia2 11:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Please, could the Republic of Westland join this organization? President MillardWestlandian 18:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) extra areas? I am not sure about adding extra areas to the page, but I have added European Micronational Leaders to it. I know this is more aobut ploitics than culture, but it is important information and sections like Military are the same Francisvillegov 16:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Dear all fellow European micronations participating in EMCO, I would like to thank you all for your positive input into the organisation, it means much to me that we can all contribute to the organisation and further expand the culture of the European continent by documenting the lesser seen aspects of micronational culture (from Europe of course). I hope we can all continue to contribute to EMCO, again thank you for your contributions, it means MUCH to me (a European patriot) and my fellow pro-European friends. Much regards for each of you, President Urosh Kaznia2 21:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Lolland in EMCO "Nations can become members simply by including themsleves in the section of members on the main article. ... there are no documents that need to be signed, mainly because this organisation keeps a relatively informal relationship with its members ...), however it is required that members are European nations or have at least a territory in Europe to be considered European." Quote: User:Cajak 00:11, 28 March 2009 Hello, as an european micronations i've added the Kingdom of Lolland as a member of EMCO. Stardel (talk) 09:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Status of the EMCO It may be worth noting that the EMCO went defunct some years ago, but was re-founded this year. To join, you must contact the this months Presidency, which is currently Alexander Whitmarsh of the Lewisham Democratic Republic. LeonSimpson (talk) 16:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC)